


Сверхъестественное (11сезон) "Бегущий от света"    —                фанфик по фэндому        «Сверхъестественное»

by Maragondi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maragondi/pseuds/Maragondi





	Сверхъестественное (11сезон) "Бегущий от света"    —                фанфик по фэндому        «Сверхъестественное»

 

|   
  
# Сверхъестественное (11сезон) "Бегущий от света"

|  **Автор:** [Maragondi](http://ficbook.net/authors/1098665)  
  
**Соавторы:** [ламия_Танис](http://ficbook.net/authors/979897)  
**Беты (редакторы):** [Amberlover](http://ficbook.net/authors/1039947)  
  
**Фэндом:** [Сверхъестественное](http://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/supernatural)  
**Основные персонажи:** Кроули, Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас), Майкл Хейг (Микки Хейг)  
  
**Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кас, Кастиил), Майкл Хейг (Микки Хейг), Кроули и др.  
  
**Рейтинг:** [ NC-17](http://ficbook.net/ratings/nc17)  
**Жанры:** [ Джен](http://ficbook.net/ratings/gen), [ Юмор](http://ficbook.net/ratings/humour), [ Драма](http://ficbook.net/ratings/drama), [ Мистика](http://ficbook.net/ratings/mysticism), [ Детектив](http://ficbook.net/ratings/detective_story), [ Экшн (action)](http://ficbook.net/ratings/action), [ Психология](http://ficbook.net/ratings/psychology), [ Философия](http://ficbook.net/ratings/philosophy), [ Повседневность](http://ficbook.net/ratings/rutine)  
  
**Размер:** планируется [ Макси](http://ficbook.net/sizes/maxi), написана 131 страница  
**Кол-во частей:** 21  
**Статус: в процессе**  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+152

  
  
**Награды от читателей:**

«Один из моих любимых фанфов!)» от [Jo Newson](http://ficbook.net/authors/1189693)   
«Отличная работа!» от [Kilibona](http://ficbook.net/authors/1100385)   
«Потрясающая работа!» от [Неллина](http://ficbook.net/authors/713234)

|  **Описание:**  
Действие происходит после 10 сезона (возможно, альтернатива 11).   
Демоны и ангелы, по необьяснимой причине, перестали себя проявлять.  
Без всей этой "бесовщины", братья, наконец-то, получили шанс вернуться к старой-доброй охоте. Импала, как в былые времена, лихо разъезжает по дорогам Америки, призраки одолевают людей. И Сэмми, все тот же зануда.  
Дин счастлив. Впервые за все это время. Их жизнь, наконец-то вернулась в привычное русло...  
  
... но надолго ли?  
  
**Посвящение:**  
• Хочу сказать спасибо своей дурной голове за подкинутую идею.  
  
• Благодарю ламия_Танис за всяческую помощь поддержку. Без неё я бы не справился.  
  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Только с разрешения автора.  
Буду рад, если найдётся человек, способный перевести фик на английский язык ;)  
  
**Примечания автора:**  
Это моя первая работа в качестве автора, писателя - называйте как хотите. Так сказать, мой вариант продолжения сериала. Будут появляться новые персонажи (старые в долгу не останутся)  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

[Версия для печати (все части)](http://ficbook.net/printfic/2886659)

[Скачать фанфик (все части)](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659#)

# Содержание

["Пролог" / "Prologue"](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7634577#part_content) 10 февраля 2015, 23:19  
[«Тени из прошлого». Часть 1. / «Shadows of the past». Part 1.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7634922#part_content) 11 февраля 2015, 20:29  
[«Тени из прошлого» . Часть 2. / «Shadows of the past» . Part 2.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7641680#part_content) 11 февраля 2015, 21:54  
[«Тени из прошлого». Часть 3. / «Shadows of the past». Part 3.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7644933#part_content) 12 февраля 2015, 12:44  
[«Тени из прошлого». Часть 4. / «Shadows of the past». Part 4.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7650883#part_content) 13 февраля 2015, 00:12  
["Тени из прошлого". Часть 5. / "Shadows of the past". Part 5.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7663066#part_content) 14 февраля 2015, 16:42  
[«Тени из прошлого». Часть 6. / «Shadows of the past». Part 6.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7687812#part_content) 17 февраля 2015, 15:46  
["Призраки поместья Роуз Хилл". Часть 1. / "Phantoms of manor Rose Hill". Part 1.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7704947#part_content) 19 февраля 2015, 17:38  
["Призраки поместья Роуз Хилл". Часть 2. / "Phantoms of manor Rose Hill". Part 2.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7716497#part_content) 20 февраля 2015, 23:43  
["Призраки поместья Роуз Хилл". Часть 3. / "Phantoms of manor Rose Hill". Part 3.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7739678#part_content) 23 февраля 2015, 17:54  
["Свет твоей благодати". Часть 1. / "The light of your grace". Part 1.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7758225#part_content) 24 февраля 2015, 23:07  
["Свет твоей благодати". Часть 2. / "The light of your grace". Part 2.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7770850#part_content) 27 февраля 2015, 15:38  
["Свет твоей благодати". Часть 3. / "The light of your grace". Part 3.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7821518#part_content) 5 марта 2015, 14:42  
["Свет твоей благодати". Часть 4. / "The light of your grace". Part 4.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7872791#part_content) 9 марта 2015, 22:16  
["Свет твоей благодати". Часть 5. / "The light of your grace". Part 5.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7872844#part_content) 9 марта 2015, 22:21  
["Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой". Часть 1. / "Too good to be true". Part 1.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7901596#part_content) 18 марта 2015, 20:02  
["Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой". Часть 2. / "Too good to be true". Part 2.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7921608#part_content) 23 марта 2015, 15:03  
["Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой". Часть 3. / "Too good to be true". Part 3](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7932151#part_content) 27 марта 2015, 15:04  
["Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой". Часть 4. / "Too good to be true". Part 4.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/7965623#part_content) 31 марта 2015, 22:00  
[«Мистер Рок-н-Ролл». Часть 1. / «Mr Rock and Roll». Part 1.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/8013887#part_content) 11 апреля 2015, 23:45  
[«Мистер Рок-н-Ролл». Часть 2. / «Mr Rock and Roll». Part 2.](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2886659/8206676#part_content) 15 апреля 2015, 22:47

  


# Отзывы

[Jo Newson](http://ficbook.net/authors/1189693) (17 апреля 2015, 21:20)  
Таааак. Интересно.

[Weasel](http://ficbook.net/authors/479559) (16 апреля 2015, 20:00)  
Отшили Дина? Вау-вау-вау, с самого начала главы шокируешь. Бэлла как обычно, стервозная, невозмутимая. Ну и свои воровские навыки она явно не растеряла =D А видеть её демоницей - очень интересно! Будет интересно дальше наблюдать за этим персонажем. И тайны Дина и Кроули раскрыты... Ого! А вот появления, хоть и косвенного, Чака я не ожидала! Закручиваешь ты всё сильнее и сильнее. Жду следующей главы!)

[Anna Milton Angel](http://ficbook.net/authors/1100061) (16 апреля 2015, 17:42)  
Забила на на Фикбук на два месяца. Только сейчас про него вспомнила. Хддддд Мне очень понравилась ваша идея. Давно не читала подобного. Слэш и Джен в моём сердце навеке. :333333 Микки очень классный паренек. Бэла меня вообще убила. Вот это поворот. Я же только сейчас вспомнили, что она в Аду была. И теперь выбралась и мстить будет. ДА?)) Очень интересно. Жду проду

[Black and Gold](http://ficbook.net/authors/1108382) (16 апреля 2015, 08:07)  
Ох, новая глава. Только сейчас прочитала. Мать твою Бэлла! Ахахахахаах) Украла ножичек. Молодец Дин. Быстро спозватился. Но блин. Эта демонша для меня настоящий сюрприз. Я очень хочу! Чтобы она бала весь сезон! Она мне Мэг мастерс напоминает/ Ох, а когда Майкл книгу нашёл я ржала))))) - бегущий от света. Что за идиотское название. Хахахахаха) Блин.. Но конец... Мне жалкт Дина. Ну... То есть, я понимаю его. Это очень классная глава. Мне очень нравится) Спасибо))((

[Nell777](http://ficbook.net/authors/991471) (15 апреля 2015, 12:22)  
Ой, ё... Я просто... Не знаю, как это сказать. Очень захватывающее! Читала на одном дыхании, да так, что чуть не задохнулась! Эмоции бьют ключом! Такое всё мрачное, страшное - очень правдоподобно. И герои живые. Впрочем, всё это тебе говорили, а свои чувства я словами описать не могу. :))) Перехожу к следующей главе!

**...и еще 196 отзывов.**

  
  
  
 


End file.
